


the best laid plans

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Series: 30 day otp challenge [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku's been planning on getting this tattoo for months; Lev decided to get one just last night. Only one of them will regret going to the tattoo parlor at the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day otp challenge, day 18: doing something together

Yaku has it all planned out. He’d spent months thinking up ideas, coming up with the perfect design. A tattoo is permanent, and he is not going to be one of those people who regrets their ink years down the line. So of course he rolls his eyes when the night before his appointment, Lev announces:

“I’m going to get a tattoo too. I’m going to get a cat right here,” he says, pointing at his left arm.

“You’re going to regret it,” Yaku says, rolling his eyes.

He’s not surprised when morning comes and Lev says he’s reconsidered.

“It’s going to be a cat surrounded by flowers.”

Lev had already asked weeks ago to accompany Yaku to his appointment, “for moral support,” and he spends the entire trip there thinking out loud about his tattoo. He’s thrilled when they get there and is informed that yes, they do have time to squeeze him in.

“Morisuke, can I go first?” Lev asks him with wide eyes, and Yaku waves him on with exasperation.

The artist makes quick work of the sketch and stencil and then, after begging Morisuke to sit with him while it’s done, Lev’s ready for his tattoo.

Lev sits in the chair, tattoo artist on one side and Yaku on the other, chattering away. Yaku watches as artist moves the needle to Lev’s arm–

–and then he’s looking up, Lev hovering over him concerned.

“Morisuke, you fainted,” Lev says.

Yaku wants to roll his eyes, say _no shit_ , but he’s dizzy and a little nauseous and his brain doesn’t seem to be moving quite at full speed yet.

After a few minutes, Yaku’s vertical and feeling better, and has managed to convince Lev to sit back down to get his tattoo finished. And even though he doesn’t know what caused him to faint, he brushes it off.

But then the artist gets to work and Yaku starts feeling light-headed, and he _knows_. 

Still, he’s intent on powering through it because he’s been planning for this tattoo for months, and there’s no way that he’s going to be able to go through it if he can’t even sit through his boyfriend getting tattooed.

But as his nausea rises, he realizes he’s going to have to throw in the towel.

“I’ll wait outside,” he says quickly. “Cancel my appointment.”

He rushes from the shop and collapses outside on the sidewalk, head between his knees.

After a while, he gets himself under control, and Lev comes out.

“Morisuke?”

“I’m fine,” Yaku says without lifting his head. “Are you done?”

“Yep.”

“Okay.” Yaku takes a deep breath and then stands slowly. He glances at Lev out of the corner of his eye, and when nothing happens he shifts his gaze to look at him properly.

“Sorry,” he says. “This was supposed to for me, and I ended up just sitting outside while you did it.”

Lev gives him a small smile. “I don’t care. Are you okay? You’re the one who passed out!”

Yaku sighs heavily. “I’m fine. A little disappointed, but I’ll live.” He nudges Lev with his hip. “C’mon. Let’s go home already so I can forget all about this.”


End file.
